


If It Rains Today...

by Its_Just_Chemistry



Series: The Rhodey & Tony Stack [19]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Iron Husband, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-08-14 04:43:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7999015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Its_Just_Chemistry/pseuds/Its_Just_Chemistry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Watch the rain<br/>From a sky so grey,<br/>I'll sit with you<br/>Till the sun shines again</p><p>Or</p><p>Tony's found himself silently watching the rain. Rhodey's taken it upon himself to give him some company.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If It Rains Today...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PotterGirl20](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PotterGirl20/gifts), [MistressLuna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressLuna/gifts), [Ixion26](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ixion26/gifts).



> (I'm so sorry for the long hiatus! School has started for me and so I have decided I will post a new fic every Saturday - and sometimes one on Sunday too, and maybe other random days of the week - from now on.)
> 
> This work is gifted to PotterGirl20, MistressLuna and Ixion26 for all bookmarking the Rhodey & Tony Stack. Thank you so much for the bookmarks! They truly mean a lot :)
> 
> An AU where Tony and Rhodey are in a realtionship, as well as the fact that it's able to rain (hard) in Malibu, and that Jarvis is human (though not thoroughly mentioned, and also just sort of an optional little fact for this fic). Characterization may be a bit off.
> 
> Hope you enjoy :)

It was raining outside the Stark home that day. The sky was grey and the windows were streaked with rain pelting down on the glass. Hundreds of small tapping sounds could be heard in just an instant.

Tony sat on his bed with a blank face as the rain continued to fall, the sound of thunder booming throughout the sky.

Pepper said the rain made her sad, Jarvis said he felt the same way. But, Tony...

Tony wasn't sad, he wasn't upset. Surprisingly, he wasn't drunk either, heck he hadn't even had a drop of alcohol for the past week.

Tony was emotionless, empty. Even with the dull sky, even with the rain, Tony didn't feel a thing. It was a state of depression he'd found himself in once in awhile, and if it weren't for the fact he couldn't feel any emotions during those times, he probably would've felt pretty upset during them.

There was nothing that could get Tony to brighten up during these phases. Even when Pepper and Jarvis - and sometimes even Dum-E too - would try to cheer him up, the task was practically impossible. Not a single thing in the world could get him out of those moments.

...

Well, there was one thing that could.

And almost as if on cue that 'something' walked into Tony's room and sat down beside him on the bed, placing his head on Tony's shoulder as he wrapped his arm around his waist to pull him closer. Tony found himself placing his head on top of Rhodes' as he continued to stare out the window.

"You know why I like the rain?"

"Because there's a rainbow at the end?"

Rhodey snorted as he stifled a laugh. Tony liked it when he did that, it made him smile.

"Hell no. I was going to say puddles."

"Yeah, like _that's_ not a stupid reason either."

Rhodey chuckled softly as he nuzzled into Tony's neck, the other making a small noise of annoyance. Tony started to pout.

"Go away. I'm trying to be depressed here."

Rhodey's hold on Tony's waist tightened.

"Just more of a reason for me to stay," he murmured.

Tony grumbled quietly. The one thing that always got him out of whatever bad mood he was in, that's what Rhodes was. And Tony loved him for that.

"You're so mean."

Rhodey mumbled a, 'whatever you say Tones,' as he continued to rest his head on the man's shoulder. Tony sighed as he continued to watch the rain.

It was times like these Tony enjoyed Rhodey's company the most.


End file.
